101 Polygon
by Ara-chelly
Summary: Based on Love Potion but this has so many love triangles... it's a polygon that I dubbed 101


A/N: Okay, well, this is my first Zoey ficy, so I am expecting flames (not that you need to write them just to make me feel better though, k?), but just so you know, I've only ever seen like 9 shows and none really focus on Dana's personality or anything, everything else I have on her is based on fics I've read. Anyway, I don't know stats of Zoey so if someone knows a site, PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME! Also, I am good at science but I have no idea what chemicals are dangerous, explode, etc., so bare with me please. Lastly, please review, I would appreciate it. TTFN, ta ta for now!

Disclaimer: If I did own Zoey 101, I would be the main character and be going out with Chase Matthews/Sean Flynn. Seeing as how that is not happening right now, I guess I don't own it...(goes into corner and sobs)

Chapter 1: Don't Drink It!

BOOM

The explosion shook the whole dorm building.

"Whoa!" yelled Zoey Brooks. "What was that? Oh no. Quinn!" She bolted out of room 101 over to Quinn Pensky's dorm room. Anytime an explosion happened around PCA, there was a 99.9 chance it was one of her weird experiments.

Sure enough, as soon as Zoey got within sight of Quinn's room, fire alarms went off and she saw Quinn stumbling out of her smoke-filled room, all dirty. All around, other girls peeked out to see the fuss. When they saw Quinn and smoke, they rolled their eyes and went back inside. A moment later, the alarm stopped.

"Quinn, are you all right?" Zoey coughed through smoke.

"Quinn took off her glasses, cleaned them, and started to pout. "It's almost perfect! Why did I have to forget about my sodium benzonyte next to my boiling peroxide!"

"What was almost perfect?"

"My potion! It's too strong and unstable!" Quinn went in to check out the damage. "Oh no! My experiments! My Quinn-ventions! Wait!" She held up a large beaker filled with a reddish liquid. The glass had a large crack in it and was slowly dripping. Quinn pulled out an empty soda litter and poured it in.

"What is it?" Zoey asked curiously.

"Well, first, I combined the neoprine acid..."

"Okay, let's skip that part, just tell me what it is it."

"Well, it's a..." Just then, Nicole and Dana came running in, out of breath, interupting Quinn.

"Zoey, Quinn, come on! The Friday the 13th dance is starting in, like, 2 hours!"

Quinn frowned, "Well, all my clothes are dirty from the explosion, so I guess I can't go."

Zoey smiled, "You can borrow some of our clothes, Quinn, right?" she asked looking at the other two.

They smiled and nodded. Quinn was definatatly weird, but it was kinda cool, in her own Quinn-ish way.

Quinn smiled also and they started walking, talking about outfits.

A little later, their dates arrived. Zoey opened the door and looked into the face of an anxious Chase. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. The day before, he had confessed his feelings and asked her to the dance. She had laughed and said "Finally". And before he could object, she kissed him. Now they stood staring at each other.

"Hey, any chance we can see our dates?" Michael asked teasingly.

Zoey blushed and smiled. "Sorry." She stood aside and Chase walked in followed by Michael (Quinn's date), Logan (Dana's date), Jason (Nicole's date), and Dustin with his date, Amanda.

Zoey glaced at the oddly matched couples. Michael had asked Quinn a few days before. He said he had always liked quirkiness, and Quinn was about as quirky as they come.

Dana and Logan, though, they had gotten together after a fight. One minute they're yelling, the next, lip-locking. It was so strange, Zoey had to give a giggle.

As soon as everyone was ready, they left for the dance. As they entered, everyone gaped. It was absolutely... horrible. The decorations stunk and hardly anyone was there, and those who were, were sitting or eating. It was totally lame.

"This is the best the dance commitee can do?" Nicole pouted.

"This is lame! They need to have a dance worthy of me!" Logan said. Dana rolled her eyes.

Zoey thought a moment. "Hey, I know, let's have our own party in our dorm!"

Everyone hastily agreed and they went back to dorm 101. They put on some music and started playing "Would You Rather". It was going good, until they realized they forgot the drinks and food. They volunteered Logan for delivery boy.

"I've got some soda in my room, Logan," Quinn said.

"Regular soda, from the store?" Michael asked with raised eyebrows. He still remembered the 'Potato Chip' incident.

"Yes, I was going to experiment on it, to see if I could make a soda that actually helped with weight loss and still tastes great. But seeing as how in the explosion, most of my reasearch materials were destroyed, it'll go to waste if I don't get rid of it soon. Now go, I'm thirsty."

"All right, I'm going," Logan murmured. He skulked off towards the store first. He gought some chips and stuff, then headed towards Quinn's dorm. He found two bottles of soda, both looked like cherry or some other red flavor. Shrugging, he grabbed them both and headed back.

"Ooh, he's back. Since you were nice enough to get it, I'll pour the drinks," Dana said. She grabbed poured several drinks.

"Not me, I'm tired, I'm going back to my dorm, if that's okay?" Amanda said.

"Yeah, same here. Besides, I've gotta make-up test tomorrow. Later, Nicole," Jason said.

Everyone said bye and got back to the game. Dana passed out the soda.

After taking a sip, Zoey said, "Okay, Logan, would you rather..." she yawned. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Would you rather..." Another yawn. By now, everyone had taken a sip and were yawning too. "Go to sleep... or..." she fell asleep on Chase's shoulder.

"Zoey..." he said before falling asleep too, followed by everyone else.

A/N: Okies, people! Well, whadja think? Ish it gut? If so, I'll write some more, if not, I'll delete this story and start a new one. Trust me, I've got tons of ideas. Please review and tell me!...I'M BEGGING YOU! (ahem) uhh, forget my spaz moment there, but seriously, plze review! Oh, and just an intresting bit of info, from the beginning to the end of the actual story, which means, excluding this Author's Note, there are exactly 101 sentences, cool, huh?


End file.
